Rough
by Siancore
Summary: One-shot ficlets based on the prompt 'Rough'. Rated M for ADULT SITUATIONS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

A/N: I decided to extend on a 100 word drabble 'Rough' because **MichonneGalaxy** convinced me to! One-shot ficlet. Enjoy!

Word count: 1,412 (I went over the 1,000 word limit again so posting this on its own).

* * *

Rick and company were at yet another boring party thrown by another resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. These gathering seemed to occur more often than the newcomers had realized. As always, Rick was at the centre of a lot of the attention, though he did not relish in it, because of Judith. It had indeed been some time since the residents there had seen a baby, and most of the women were quick to be at Rick's side making small talk and fussing over his small daughter. Rick, holding on strongly to a semblance of his southern charm and manners obliged them as they droned on about one thing or another.

This evening, however, Judith was home being taken care of by Carl, giving Rick and Michonne the opportunity to relax more and enjoy the festivities. Rick, it seems was still receiving attention from the females who went out of their way to ignore Michonne who was by his side. She was not including in the conversations and not one of the women who was standing there bothered to ask how she was liking the get-together. If Rick noticed, he did not say anything. This heightened Michonne's irritated demeanour. After what felt like a year of listening to one particular blonde woman speak about her obsolete art projects, Michonne excused herself and walked away; she did not see Rick's gaze follow her questioningly.

…..

The evening wore on while Michonne, seated on a chair near a corner on her own, nursed her drink and observed the room; the guests seemed to be in good spirits as the alcohol kept flowing. Her eyes fell on her friends; Carol was busy floating around the room making small talk; Abraham was being boisterous as Rosita tried to get him to be quiet and Tara watched on amused; Glenn and Maggie spoke to another couple; and Rick stood talking to Aaron. Michonne now wished she had done the same as Daryl and just stayed home as she sighed and sipped her drink once more. Soon, the woman who was talking about her owl art sculptures returned with another drink for Rick. He offered her a small smile and nodded in thanks. Michonne felt her face grow warm as she continued to watch their exchange now that Aaron had left them alone.

The woman burst out with laughter at something that Rick said; throwing her head back, mouth wide open and laughing thickly. This display caused Michonne to roll her eyes.

 _He's not even that funny,_ she thought wryly.

Suddenly, Rick glanced over at Michonne as if he could feel her eyes upon him. Their gazes met but she then looked away; she seemed annoyed with him, he thought. She did not even understand herself why she was annoyed; she had been the one who was the most vocal about wanting that place. Now, as she sat at yet another party and watched Rick of all people being blasé with the people she knew he did not trust, Michonne felt as if she were suffocating. She really was having a rough time getting used to the new people. She drank the last of her wine, filled her glass and proceeded to make her way out to the backyard.

…..

Michonne stood out on the back porch and stared up into the night sky. It was not often that she had the time or opportunity to admire the beauty of the heavens anymore. She drank from her glass and sighed; she would be happy to retire back at their house as she was feeling unusually sour considering it was a festive time. She heard the door open behind her and she then sighed again quite loudly, not in any mood to chat to whomever had made their way out.

"Had enough already?" someone asked in a slow, southern drawl; it was Rick.

"Maybe," she answered without looking as she stepped out into the backyard. "Not that anyone cares."

Rick could tell she was in a mood as he followed her down the small cobblestone garden path.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he queried.

Michonne walked towards a large birch tree, ran her hand over the bark before turning to face Rick; she pressed her back to the tree and looked at him.

"I don't know. It's nothing. I can't explain," she said while kicking up the grass with the toe of her shoe.

"You're done takin' breaks?" Rick asked knowingly as he stepped closer to her.

Michonne shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm just over these parties and these people. I-I'm just, _done_ ," she said. "But don't worry about me, go back into the party. I'm sure a few of those civvy housewives are missin' you."

Rick let out a chortle; if he did not know any better, he would have thought Michonne was annoyed at him for talking to other women. It was something akin to jealously, he mused; something that he was familiar with. He often felt his stomach twist with ire if he saw any man speaking with Michonne; leaning too close to her; or watching her backside in her tightfitting jeans.

"Now why would you say somethin' like that?" he asked amusedly, stepping closer still.

Michonne rolled her eyes and finished off her drink as she held the empty glass out to Rick. He took it from her, allowing his fingers to brush hers in the exchange.

"Because it's true," she answered, the alcohol in her system causing her to feel inhibited in her exchange with Rick.

Rick sighed.

"Well maybe I wanna be out here with you," he said softly as the distance between them closed.

"Yeah, okay," Michonne scoffed as she tried to draw her gaze away from Rick's.

Rick tossed her empty glass to the ground and then brought his hand to her face; he traced his thumb lightly over her lips. Michonne immediately felt a pulsing between her legs.

"You don't believe me? Don't believe what I'm sayin'?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side.

Michonne shrugged in response

"No," she said, the depth of her tone betraying her.

Rick searched her eyes with his own hungry ones before offering her a self-assured smile.

"Maybe I should show you then," he said before bringing his face close to Michonne's.

When she did not pull away, Rick pressed his mouth to hers roughly before pressing her against the tree. Michonne opened her mouth and met his kiss with equal fervour as she threw her arms over Rick's shoulder. His hand quickly travelled up under her dress and between her thighs; he rubbed her over her undergarments as she moaned. The delicious sounds set him hard. She made quick work of freeing Rick's cock from his jeans. He lifted Michonne and she quickly wrapped her legs around him; he tore her panties from her and then slid his hardness into her hot, moist centre.

Sweat ran down the side of Rick's face while he relentlessly drove his length inside of Michonne again and again. She was pinned against the rough bark of the tree though it didn't bother her; her focus was on the way that Rick's keen thrusts hit her spot. Her legs wrapped about his waist and his hand covered her mouth to stifle sounds each thrust provoked.

At that moment, neither Rick nor Michonne cared if someone came out into the back yard and found them. Her eyes rolled shut as she was brought closer to her apex. She bit down hard on his hand, causing him to remove it. Rick then suppressed Michonne's moans with his lips and tongue before drawing away and allowing her to whisper his name as he whimpered in delight.

…..

The woman who was speaking to Rick about her owl art was looking for him everywhere to continue their conversation when Abraham told her he had stepped outside. She made her way to the back door and then stopped when she caught the sight of Rick's pale backside; she then noticed that he was between someone's legs thrusting away. Her face grew warm as she realized what they were doing. Envy rose inside of her when it dawned on her that Rick and Michonne were together and so enraptured by desire for each other that they could not wait to return home before having one another. Disappointed, she walked away just as Rick and Michonne both climaxed and professed their affection under the pale moonlight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

File under: #Why?FuckJessieThatsWhy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One-shot set in the ASZ a couple of weeks after Rick shot Pete Anderson and Morgan arrived. Things are a little rough between Rick and Michonne…

* * *

Michonne grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter in the kitchen; she would eat as she made her way over to where the construction crew were working. She was not rostered for any duties anywhere that day, but wanted to get out of the house. Her relationship with Rick was strained since he had, in recent times since arriving at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, began acting out of character. She had thought there might be something _more_ between them than just close friendship, but it seemed Rick was interested in the wife of the man he had slain two weeks prior. Presently, Michonne opted to keep herself occupied so that thoughts of Rick did not flood her mind.

The apple she ate tasted as sweet as any fruit could; she would never tire of eating so much fresh produce as they were now that they were behind the safety of the walls. The walls that were currently in need of being fortified. She greeted Abraham and the others as Rick's friend Morgan, who was now her friend, approached her. They exchanged some pleasantries before Michonne helped him with some of the heavy lifting.

…..

Rick had left from Glenn and Maggie's place in search of Michonne; she had ventured out from their house that morning without telling him where she would be. He felt annoyance rising up from the pit of his stomach and could not pinpoint the exact reason why. It was not as if he needed her for some urgent matter, or any reason in particular; all he knew was that he would have liked to know where she was…at all times.

Her rare and unmistakeable laughter drew Rick to the area near the wall where they were working, or rather, taking a much needed break. He neared the group as they sat down to enjoy lunch, sharing stories and anecdotes; Morgan shared his lunch with Michonne and, it seemed, had some very amusing things to tell her. She was now laughing loudly at something he had said. Rick furrowed his brow and tried with everything within him not to roll his eyes.

"I was lookin' for you," said Rick to Michonne when he came to a standstill in front of her and Morgan.

She glanced at him and could tell he was in some kind of mood.

"You've found me," she replied; it sounded more sarcastic than she had meant.

"Right," said Rick tilting his head and then looking at Morgan.

"What'd you need? Are the kids okay?" she asked while standing and stepping closer to Rick.

"They're fine," he assured her. "I just haven't seen much of you; thought you were taking a break today," he asked.

Michonne walked by him and he knew to follow her away from the others; she did not want them to hear their conversation.

"I _am_ taking a break, but I still wanna be useful," she said.

"So you come over here to hang out with a bunch of sweaty guys? That's your idea of a break?" he asked incredulously, ignoring her reason for wanting to be of use in the community.

She could sense that his tone was unimpressed with a hint of something else just below the surface. She laughed, considering his audacity.

"Well, I'd love to spend all of my free time with needy widows helping them with their shitty art projects, but I think you got that one covered," she retorted.

Rick sighed.

"Why does everything have to go back to me helpin' Jessie when you're in a pissed off mood with me?" he asked.

Michonne turned to leave, stopped and looked back at Rick.

"That's what got you into trouble in the first place," she offered. "What are you doin' here, Rick? What did you want from me?"

"I was lookin' for you, not some petty argument," he said.

Now Michonne sighed.

"I'll see you later at home; family dinner tonight, remember?" said Michonne.

Rick nodded.

"Yeah, alright then," he replied as he watched her return to her spot next to Morgan.

She offered the man a small, reassuring and slightly apologetic smile before glancing over to Rick.

…..

Members of Rick's group were still arriving for their family dinner as he and Carl set up enough plates and cups for everyone to help themselves to the food he and Michonne prepared in silence earlier. He was tired of the distance between them as of late and how there was some roughness to their interactions. He thought they had sorted their problems out, and they had; what Rick did not see is how it annoyed Michonne that he would drop everything and run for the Anderson widow. She knew he did it out of some sense of duty, and maybe some guilt; but Michonne hoped that he would stop by now. The woman did not need coddling from her dead husband's executioner, she needed to learn how to protect herself and her children now that she was alone.

 _Rick Grimes,_ Michonne thought to herself as she nursed her glass of wine and watched Rick. _My problematic hero._

…..

Rick knew he was obligated to invite Morgan to their family dinner, but he somehow wished his friend would have declined now that he and Michonne were seated next to one another at the dinner table and talking quietly. She looked lovely, Rick thought, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and wearing a white sundress that fell just below her knees. She was radiant, and her smile was beautiful as she listened intently to whatever it was that Morgan was saying. Rick, now in a sour mood, sipped his whiskey and watched the display; he wish it did not bother him as much as it did to see Michonne enjoying herself with another man, but alas, it was how it was.

Carl's gaze followed Rick's and landed on the two people at the other side of the table.

"Dad," Carl whispered. "Is everything okay?"

Brought back to his senses, Rick turned to his son beside him and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine; why?" said Rick.

"I just thought something was wrong because you look kinda upset," the teen offered.

Rick tried to smile.

"I'm good, really I am," he said before glaring back at Michonne and Morgan.

"Dad, you're staring," Carl pointed out, just as Rick caught Michonne's eye.

There came a tentative knock at the front door.

"I got it," said Carl as he left the table to answer it.

He returned moments later with Jessie Anderson in tow. She gave everyone a warm but awkward greeting before speaking directly to Rick.

"Sorry I'm late. Just spent twenty minutes trying to convince the boys to come; they're gonna stay home tonight," she said.

Suddenly what Morgan was saying was not that interesting as Michonne put her cutlery down and sighed.

 _Yeah well,_ she thought. _Don't imagine they want to spend too much time having dinner with the man who killed their father._

"It's fine," said Rick, feeling everyone's eyes on them; especially a certain katana-wielding woman. "Carl, hop up and let Jessie have your seat."

"No, Carl. Stay where you are; Mrs Anderson can have my seat. I'm done now anyways," said Michonne as she excused herself and bid her friends goodnight.

She leaned down and whispered something to Morgan before she grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen. She felt Rick's eyes on her, burning into her, as she walked away.

…..

Michonne dug through her rucksack in her room and retrieved the bottle of whiskey she had found on a run and was keeping for Rick; she undid the cap, sniffed it and then took a swig. The liquid burned her throat slightly before she placed the lid back and tucked the bottle under her arm. She opened her door and was about to leave her bedroom when she found Rick standing in the corridor; he startled her.

"Shit," she said. "What're you doin' creeping around like that?"

"What's your problem?" he asked, not moving out of her way.

"I don't have a problem," she replied. "Now move."

Rick stayed where he was before gesturing to the bottle.

"Where you goin' with that?" he asked.

"What's with all of the questions?" asked Michonne as she placed the bottle to the top of her tallboy.

"Why are you bein' rude to our guests?" Rick asked.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Rick. I ate rabid ass dogs with those guys, they're not gonna care if I skip out on the rest of dinner," Michonne offered.

Rick sighed.

"Oh, you mean why am I being rude to _Mrs. Anderson_ , don't you?" said Michonne. "Honestly, I don't give a fuck about her either way. But if you and her want to be gallivanting around after you wasted her husband, then that's not my business."

"That's right, it ain't your business…"

"Bitch needs to be home with her kids anyways," Michonne said firmly. "Now get the fuck out my way, Rick."

She tried to push past him, but Rick held his hand to the doorjamb blocking her.

"Where are you goin'?" he said, leaning in close to her face.

"Not your business," Michonne replied.

"You runnin' over to Morgan again?" he spat.

"So what if I am? Maybe I just want to get drunk and, I dunno, maybe fool around. Hell, you shouldn't be the only one who's gettin' a lil' ass," she said, not believing her own words; trying to gauge if Rick cared.

Rick dropped his arm and walked forward. He felt his face grow warm and the ire rise in the pit of his stomach; Michonne backed up a little.

"I never touched that woman," Rick said as he slammed the door behind himself. "But you wanna go and fuck my friend? Or are you already fuckin' him?"

"No!"

"But you were thinkin' about it," he said with furrowed brows and his nostrils flaring.

"How can I even think of some other man when I got you on my mind all the time? Now fuckin' move out of my way, Rick!" she said adamantly.

Michonne stepped around him and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door slightly. Rick quickly placed his hand to the door and pushed it shut with such force it caused Michonne to jump somewhat. He stood so closely behind her that she could feel his hot breath on her neck; her own breathing began to hasten.

"What do you want from me, Rick?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

He let his eyes roam over the exposed skin on her shoulder where the strap of her dress had fallen from its place. He moved his mouth close to her ear.

"What do you think I want?" he asked huskily while pressing his growing hardness to her ass.

Michonne was a little surprised at first, but then ground back into him.

"Say it, Rick," she challenged, desire quickly taking over.

He was quiet a moment so Michonne tried the door handle again; quickly Rick grabbed her wrist and pressed her hand firmly to the door where he held her in place.

"You're not goin' anywhere," he said possessively as he put his mouth to her neck and claimed her skin.

"Not out of this house," he used his free hand to cup her breast; giving it a firm squeeze.

"Not out of this room," his hand worked down to the hem of her dress and then up between her thighs.

He rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear; Michonne moaned at the contact, setting Rick hard. He still had her pinned to the door when he pulled her panties to the side and ran his fingers over her swollen lips; she had shaved.

"Hmm," he breathed into her ear. "You're smooth."

She widened her stance to afford him better access; Rick's finger dipped in between her slippery folds.

"And wet."

Her head rolled back as he trailed her juices over her clit.

"You might've shaved for my friend…"

"Fuck you," she said as she ground against his hand.

"…But I know you're not wet for him now," he said teasingly, increasing his pace.

He used his thumb to rub her nub as his fingers slid inside of her. She felt so tight and wet and Rick could scarcely wait until his cock followed where his fingers had been. He pushed himself against Michonne again, letting go of her wrist and turning her head so that he could capture her mouth with his. Their tongues clashed against one another in a fervent, greedy kiss. He continued to rub his hardness against her backside as he strummed her heated centre.

"God, Rick," Michonne moaned as his ministrations grew faster.

He bit down on her shoulder and stroked her clit harder.

"The only person who's gonna be fuckin' you is me," he drawled, exciting himself and Michonne even more.

She felt her knees going weak as she reached her climax; her juices drenching Rick's fingers. She fought to catch her breath as he held her in place. Michonne turned to face him; both of their eyes heavy with lust. Rick took the two finger he had just fucked her with and licked them clean, causing Michonne to smile devilishly at him. She then grabbed his hand and sucked the same fingers into her mouth; Rick felt his cock quiver.

Michonne grabbed Rick by the belt and led him towards the bed where she sat and Rick stood. She undid his belt and zipper and reached in to take his cock out. It felt weighty in her hands and sprang forward waiting for her attentions; Rick watched her as she gave his shaft a few deft strokes. He tried to steady his breathing as she alternated between kissing and sucking along his length. She used her tongue to lick over his dripping tip, moaning as she did.

"Fuck, _Michonne_ ," was all Rick could manage as he placed his hand to the back of her head.

She took him into her warm mouth and sucked firmly while using her hands on his shaft. He felt as if he might explode right then and there; he watched her as she glanced up at him. It was an indescribable feeling to see her plump lips and wet tongue working over his red cock; he desperately tried to keep his eyes open but she was just so good with her mouth.

 _Knock knock knock_

Michonne stopped what she was doing and Rick cursed.

"What is it?" He answered, even though it was Michonne's bedroom.

"Dad, Mrs. Anderson wants to know where you got to. I think she's about to leave but she wanted to know if you needed help cleaning up. What do I tell her?"

Michonne slid backwards along her bed, gaining Rick's attention once more. She removed the straps of her dress so that her pert breasts were freed and then hiked the skirt of her dress up, opening her legs and exposing her white panties that were visibly damp. She used one hand to work over her nipple until it grew stiff; the other hand pulled her panties to the side so that Rick could see her glistening lips.

All it took was for her to slip one finger between her engorged folds and Rick's mind went blank; he swallowed hard.

"Tell her to go home to her kids," said Rick before he quickly covered Michonne's body with his own.

As he slid his length into her wet, hot tightness, both forgot about the reasons for their earlier disagreements and focussed on pleasuring the other.


End file.
